Kingdom Hearts 3D:Hero mix
by herochan1313
Summary: My version of KH3D, with my OC's Herochan and Heroine chan replacing Sora and Riku. Alongside new and familar worlds, they must awaken more sleeping worlds and meet new friends and foes.


**Upon re-watching the first English trailer for KH3D, I thought of writing this. This is a "trailer" for my version of the game! As always I own **

**nothing but OC's!**

* * *

_**Two have fought the darkness in dreams, and while one has been chosen to be a master of keys, more worlds are slumbering. Two who use **_

_**the title of "Hero" must now venture into those sleeping worlds.**_

_Herochan is seen falling into a open city square, only to land lightly and look around._

Herochan: "Huh? Isn't this…Raidou-kun's world?"

_He is then shocked to find himself surrounded by demons known as Pyro Jacks._

* * *

_Heroine chan is looking confused as she watches a purple clad duck superhero named Darkwing duck tries to intimidate some Dream eaters._

Heroine chan: "Okay…maybe Hero isn't the biggest ham in the multiverse after all."

* * *

_**Worlds once visited must be awakened, but the memories of events have been altered by dreams.**_

_Herochan is deeply shocked to find himself back in Heavenly host, only to get confused as to why he still has his sword._

Herochan: "Have the rules of this hell hole been changed?"

_Heroine chan bumps into a purple haired girl named Eriko, a scared teen who begs the succubus to accompanying her to a place called "The Arcade."_

* * *

_**Allies both old and new will be encountered as dreams are discovered and explored.**_

_Herochan helps the musical idol Hatsune Miku fight her sinister double Zatsune._

Hero: "It's over Zatsune! The Dream eaters can't make you real!"

Zatsune" "Oh really? Then I'll just sing you a siren song till you're mine!"

_Heroine chan tries to block a Dream eater attack, when a beam katana and its wielder, Travis Touchdown help out. _

Travis: "Need some help there hotcakes?"

* * *

**Laughs will be had along the way, and strange powers will be discovered along the way.**

_Herochan, alongside a trio of cartoon cats named the Warner brothers (and sister), shout at the top of their lungs. "HELLO NURSE!" at a passing lady._

_Heroine chan tries to hold in a laugh as she watches the CPU Neptune try and explain to her friend IF the rules of leaving the "party"._

_Both Heroes are surprised, and annoyed, to see Spirits that look like their personal friends and allies._

Hero:" Auzuel? No… you're a Dream eater right?"

Dream Auzuel: "Yes sir! So long as you sleep, you heart will provide you allies to help in battle!"

* * *

_**New foes will appear in the guise of a test, and surprising battles will arise.**_

_Herochan stands alongside the famous Maverick hunter Zero to fight Storm Owl, only for the Maverick to be over taken by a similar looking human girl._

Storm Aviona: "Better be on your toes Mr. Hero! I can't go easy on you!"

_Hero later finds himself back in Traverse town, and is stunned to see a familiar looking dragon in front of him._

Hero: "Lugia?! What is that doing here?"

_Heroine in tune, finds herself in the once overrun Hollow Bastian facing a strange looking teal haired robot girl with a huge axe. _

Shadow Labrys: "I am a Shadow, the true self. And I'm gonna send you to darkness itself!"

_Heroine later finds herself assisting Tarzan, lord of the apes, to free his gorilla family for the savage gorilla known as Turblat. _

* * *

_**Dreams will be visited, and worlds not known to many will be seen.**_

_Herochan is seen helping a gang of street punks known as the GG's avoid the police, their leader is pleased and makes him an honorary member._

Beat: "You welcome here anytime! From now on, you're Triple six!"

_Heroine finds herself tied up on a floating log next to a human/llama named Kuzco, and a peasant named Pacha._

Kuzco: "Let me guess, we're about to go over a waterfall?"

Heroine and Pacha: "Yep."

Kuzco: "Sharp rocks at the bottom?"

Heroine: "Most likely."

Kuzco: "Bring it on."

Heroine and Kuzco: "BOOYAH!"

* * *

_**All will be revealed, in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Hero mix. Coming soon.**_

_Hero is seen trying to talk to the timid barbarian Dave, when the "wizard" Oswhich accidently turns his head into a salmon. _

Dave: "Is he going to be okay?"

Oswhich: "Yeah sure, so long as he remembers ….something about water? Ah I'll sleep on it."

_Heroine admires the view from atop a tower in Traverse town, when she suddenly turns and sees a dark shadow version of Lugia facing her. _

Heroine: "Well now…guess I gotta catch 'em all."

* * *

_**Worlds visited**_

_**Traverse town**_

_**Hollow Bastian**_

_**Saint Canard: **_Darkwing duck

_**Udrogoth: **_Dave the barbarian

_**Deep jungle: **_Legend of Tarzan

_**Gameindestri: **_Hyper dimension Neptunia.

_**Tokyo-to: **_Jet set radio

_**Empire of llamas: **_Emperor's new groove.

_**Maverick hunter H.Q: **_MegamanX4

_**Warner brother's studio: **_Animaniacs

_**Sana Destroy: **_No more heroes

_**Heavenly host: **_Corpse party book of shadows

_**The Arcade: **_Original concept based upon the ending of IllBleed.

_**Vocaloid's paradise: **_Hatsune Miku

_**City of demons: **_SMT Devil summoner Raidou Kuzunoha.


End file.
